Négligence
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Les relations avec Wutaï n'ont jamais étés aussi tendues. Au cours d'une fin de soirée arrosée, Rufus Shinra se retrouve avec une fille... mais pas n'importe qui.
1. Prologue

Aaaah, depuis le temps que je voulais publier cette fic^^ Elle fait partie du lot "5 fics d'un coup" lancé par moi-même

Son thème principal pourait s'expliquer par "couche avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, vous vous en mordrez les doigts!" cela implique un seul perso inventé et il n'appraît pas tout de suite^_^

**_Disclamer:_** Mhhh, les persos de ffVII appartiennent a Square enix et ceux que vous penser qu'ils appartiennent a la Momie 3 (un film génial un peu court, pareil qu'AC) que je ne peux que vous conseiller^^ Si vous pensez qu'il y appartiennent (pas très français mais je fais au mieux) hé bah je n'y peut rien, mon imagination a fait le lien tout seule u_u

* * *

Il y a 2 000 ans, aux temps où les Cetras peuplaient et parcouraient le monde, indifférents aux guerres qui le striaient, trois royaumes existaient.

Ces trois royaumes, emprunt d'une folie meurtrièrement invasive, entreprirent de se combattrent, pour se détruire.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sous le soleil qui dardait de ses rayons le théâtre où allait se dérouler la fresque sanglante, le tonnerre gronda. Venant des entrailles de la terre.

Un bruit résonna, régulier, rapide comme un tambour. Un hurlement retentit. Un murmure parcourut les troupes éparses rassemblées pour livrer bataille.

Ce n'était pas un simple hurlement. C'était des ordres, courts, nets et précis. Le tambour n'était autre que des milliers d'hommes dont le rythme effréné des pas faisait trembler le sol et glacer le sang. Un homme marchait devant, un ordre de sa part d'une vois de fer et les centaines d'hommes s'arrêtèrent comme d'un seul.

Ils étaient 130 bataillons, répartis chacune en 20 divisons, soit plus de10 000 hommes, unis sous une seule bannière, commandés par un seul homme. N'attendant que son ordre pour attaquer.

Un mot de la part et les lanciers armèrent leurs armes, les arbalétriers se mirent a genoux, leurs engins pontés vers le ciel sans nuage d'un magnifique jour d'été

Un mot, encore un.

Ils tirèrent, une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur les combattants, trois rangs s'écroulèrent en quelques secondes.

Un second ordre, les lanciers chargèrent.

La plus grande bataille de l'histoire venait de commencer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

La maîtresse eut à peine terminé son récit que les yeux des enfants brillaient d'excitation. L'histoire de l'Empereur Dragon les ravissait tous autant qu'ils étaient.

* * *

Alors alors alors alors???? Bien? Pas bien? Quelquonque?

Albiree (ma soeur):quelquonque..., nan je plaisante^^ je l'ai pas lue^^

Tsukiyo: T_____T tu me brises le coeur tu sais!

Albiree: Oh mais tu sais, je les lirais jamais tes fics, oh un Shtroumph qui rigole!*mange des bonbons*

Tsukiyo: J'abandonne, quelqu'un a trouvé ça bien??? Pour un shot juste après le matage des plus belles scènes de La Momies 3 je trouve ça génial moi^_^


	2. Refaire l'histoire

**_Disclaimer_**: Persos de ffVII a Square enix et pas a moi, concept basique de la momie pas a moi et c'est tout^^

* * *

La cloche sonna, annonçant la récréation. Sans que la jeune femme n'en donne l'ordre, la vingtaine d'enfants se ruèrent vers la sortie en un cri retentissant. Il n'était même pas lieu de se demander à quoi ils joueraient aujourd'hui…

Même pas deux minutes qu'ils se jetaient déjà l'un sur l'autre sans pitié. Comme dans la légende, les combattants de l'Empereur Dragon contre les forces alliées, composées de tout ceux qui résistaient a la tyrannie. C'était étrange, ils n'avaient pas encore décidé de leur camp pourtant…

_Mais ! C'est moi l'Empereur ! On avait dit ça nan ? hurla un jeune garçon de toutes ces forces contre le traître qui avait osé prendre sa place.

Ses quelques partisans opinèrent d'un signe de tête mal assuré.

_C'est ça, quand t'auras fini de pleurer peut-être ouais. lui lança son opposant. Tant pis, on règlera ça dans le square après l'école, tu l'auras voulu. Interdit de te défiler !

_Euh… Ok !

_Après les cours, square du secteur 3_

Quelques enfants qui n'étaient pas dans la même école ou du même quartier s'étaient joints aux quelques « combattants » et se préparaient.

_Vous croyez pas que ça a été trop loin cette fois ? demanda une jeune fille en robe rose et aux cheveux nattés dans le dos.

_Mais nan Aerith, ces abrutis de la plaque supérieure vont voir ce que c'est que la défaite ! lui assura un garçon un peu plus âgé aux cheveux noirs, attachés lui aussi, de cette manière, il ressemblait à l'Empereur. Si tu restes derrières moi avec ta materia, on va les faire pleurer !

_Mais Tseng, tu sais que si on nous vois ici on…

_Vous avez peur de quoi !? Que votre mère vous donne une fessée hein ? s'exclama quelqu'un en face, dans le camp opposé.

_Merde, il fallait qu'on tombe sur lui… le pire poison qui puisse exister. Rufus Shinra…

Il regarda avec haine son opposant, « commandant » de son camp. Il avaient presque le même âge, a ceci près que Tseng était plus âgé d'un an ou deux. Si les différences physiques étaient signe de différences de pensées, ces deux là n'étaient pas vraiment faits pour s'entendre. Tseng se vantait de ressembler le plus à l'Empereur qui, soi-disant d'origine Utayenne, mais aussi de combattre mieux que n'importe quel imbécile de la plaque supérieure. Rufus quant à lui, se vantait de combattre aussi bien que l'Empereur. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux bleus. Inutile de dire qu'il habitait sur la plaque supérieure…

_Ok, défonce-le Tseng !

_Ta gueule Reno, j'y crois pas que tu te soies fait battre pas un imbécile de la haute…

Reno était un des trois en poste pour le titre « d'Empereur Dragon ». Seulement, il était un peu à la traîne, sûrement pour le fait qu'il se laissait vivre.

Aerith quant a elle, pourrait bien jouer le rôle de Xiuan, la magicienne qui aurait aidé l'Empereur dans la quête de l'immortalité, mais l'aurait trahi pour son plus fidèle lieutenant.

_Alors ? Je crois que le seul moyen de régler ça c'est une bataille d'homme a homme.

Un vague murmure accueillit la réplique.

_C'est sûr qu'a huit ans vous êtes des hommes !

_Putain Sephiroth ! Tu pouvais nous laisser tranquilles ! s'exclama Rufus en faisant en sorte que tout le monde entende.

_Bien sûr, mais ne viens pas pleurer vers moi si jamais tu as la tête de quelqu'un bouffé par un chien ! lui rétorqua Sephiroth presque immédiatement.

Sephiroth venait d'arriver à Midgar, apparemment, il venait du nord, il avait aussitôt été réquisitionné par la Shinra. Il était un peu plus âgé que tout le monde et, si personne n'était mort un pavé entre les jambes, c'était bien grâce à lui.

_Mais c'est l'autre con, il m'avait mordu !

_On me touche moi je mords !

_Bon c'est quoi cette fois ? demanda-t-il. Une guerre de Wutaï miniature ?

_Nan ! C'est la Guerre de l'Empereur Dragon ! dit Aerith, tout fière de participer a cet « évènement historique ». Ils avaient prévu de se battre en duel en fait… Mais t'ès arrivé…

_Comme quoi c'est toujours pareil, je sauve la mise de tout le monde ici…

_On ne t'avais pas appelé !

_Vous ne pouvez pas vous entraîner à vous battre plutôt que vous battre ? La guerre est plus proche que jamais !

_C'est des conneries, assura Rufus d'un air avantageux. La Shinra a des bonnes défenses maritimes, un canon géant est en construction au port de Junon, si ils attaquent, ils sont morts !

_Réflexions de la haute, tu est a l'abri ça se voit… Dans quelques année je vais y aller aussi, elle va s'éterniser cette guerre…

Un long silence s'installa, il était lourd, beaucoup ne comprenaient pas encore le poids de ces paroles.

_Mais, arrêtez de parler de ça ! Ce n'est pas nos affaires ! On a qu'à laisser les adultes régler ça, ils vont pas tuer, on est tous pareils !

Tseng la regarda, elle était si placide, si raisonnable et différente, oui elle l'était…

_Tu sais, pour beaucoup, la guerre est un moyen de se faire de l'argent, dit-il. Ou encore de devenir puissant, on saura pourquoi plus tard. Mais Sephiroth a raison, pourquoi pas devenirs forts et régler tout ça nous-mêmes ?

_Ma mère m'a dit un mot à ce sujet, lui répondit Rufus, qui savait très bien que les remarques de l'argent s'adressaient à sa famille. On appelle ça une Utopie, un endroit paradisiaque où il n'existe ni guerre ni haine. Et c'est pour ça qu'elles n'existent que dans nos rêves !

_On n'est pas sensés penser à ça, dans quelques années, on aura changé, on aura vécu beaucoup, plus. On aura vu des horreurs ! On aura envie de tuer pour ne plus les revoir ! hurla Sephiroth.

_Alors autant remettre à demain ce que te ne peux faire aujourd'hui…

C'est sur ces décisions que le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, la veille du départ pour des pays lointains pour certains, se termina, en larmes pour beaucoup. Ils n'allaient plus penser qu'a jouer désormais, trop de poids pesait sur les jeunes épaules…

* * *

Vous avez donc vu les acteurs de cette fic, dans le chapitre suivant on passe a la case "dix ans plus tard" alala, 18 ans et tout les ennuis qui vont avec^_^

Ils sont si jeunes pour porter un tel poids, mais, ils ne sont pas si normaux, l'un a vécu tout sa ie avec Jenova, l'autre son pays est en guerre, encore un dont le père est un vrai monstre et enfin, une qui sait ce qui va se passer (enfin, pas trop mais xD)

allez, ma mère me sonne pour que j'aille au pieu, bonne nuit^^

Qui s'est déja maté American Pie? Une source d'inspi jvous le dit xD


	3. La fin d'une époque

_**Disclaimer**:_ Les persos sont a moi!!! Tous a moi!!!! Nan, ils sont a square enix...

Je voulais faire le point sur tout ce qui se passe durant l'étape qu'est la sortie du lycée, toutes les fêtes, les règlements de comptes que vous verrez donc dans ce chapitre sont très probables mais, avce une mentalitée légèrement collégienne, je n'ai jamais vécu ça moi!

Je dédicace ce chapitre a tous les fanfikeurs qui me sont chers:

Melior: Toi qui a toujours étée là, depuis mes premières fanfics, je te remarcie du fond du coeur!!!

Nmfrter : Ma chère modératrice de forum ^_^ Rien que les conneries sur la chatbox m'on inspirée, ne vois aucun rapport entre ce que j'ai écrit là et ce que tu as dit... qui n'a aucun rapport...

Kalisca : Je me demande si c'set toi... Qui m'a aidée corps et âme dans mon intégration sur le forum d'ffVII... Et qui radotait dans mon dos avec Nmfrter des 15 messages que m'a m'a pris xD (en pure amitié ^_^)

Je voulais dire un truc mais j'ai oublié... On verra a la fin du chapitre ok?

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard, Lycée du secteur 4, Midgar_

Dix années s'étaient paisiblement écoulées depuis que le jugement de la plaque 3 s'était conclu. Ils avaient tous tenu parole et terminaient pour la plupart leur dernière année de lycée.

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, un hurlement de victoire à briser les vitres sortit des fenêtres du dernier étage. Les terminales en avaient plus qu'assez du lycée mais déjà, certains remords se faisaient sentir.

_Je regrette déjà. fit la voix plaintive d'une jeune fille assise sur un banc dans la cour. Je serais bien repartie pour un an.

_Quoi !? Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ce lycée ! Adieu les cours, adieu les devoirs, bonjour la liberté ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es triste Aerith !

_Mais, il y a de grandes chances pour que l'on ne se revoie plus jamais maintenant… Et, tu ne regrettes pas déjà tes amis toi, Zack ?

_Nan, je veux les oublier, surtout Rufus et Reno, quoique, ils organisent une putain de soirée, on y va ? On aura l'occasion de… conclure, toi et moi. Ca te tente ?

_Oh non, ce genre de soirée ça ne pense qu'a picoler et à coucher.

_Bah, si on reste a l'écart. Allez quoi, y'aura Elena et Cissnei. Elles sont sympas nan ?

_Ouais, si elles ne sont pas saoules…

Non loin de la, les organisateurs arboraient la mine sombre de personnes qui avaient raté leur coup.

_C'est toujours ok pour ce soir chez toi Rufus ? Y'aura de la place nan ? Ton vieux n'est pas là ?

Le dénommé Rufus, adossé dans l'ombre, un peu en retrait, prit son temps pour répliquer. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais augure.

_Y'a la délégation de Wutaï qui se pointe pour un échange culturel de merde. Il va me forcer a y aller, si sa se déroule pas chez nous…

_Ah nan merde ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !

_Pff, et si, et dans une semaine j'me casse a Wutaï pour la suite de ce bordel…

_C'est quoi le lézard là ?

_Hier j'ai eu la confirmation qu'avec ma majorité je devenais officiellement le vice-président de la Shinra… Et tout le bordel qui va avec.

_Genre Wutaï… Bordel ! Ca pouvait pas tomber a un autre moment merde !

_Hé nan… Mais, je peux toujours me pointer en vitesse, ramener des bouteilles de leur saké et deux trois filles. C'est toujours ça de mieux. Tu te charges de tout en mon absence ok ?

_Je peux faire ce que je veux chez toi ? C'est vrai !?

_Non, je te charge de surveiller tout le monde, pas de plongeon dans la fontaine, pas de lesbiennes, pas d'orgie dans la cuisine et, si les cognes rappliquent tu m'appelles. Ok ?

_Oh ok…

_Et sinon y'a qui qui doit venir ?

_A peu près tout le lycée… Ca commence juste après la bal de fin d'année, on ramène tout ça et ça va se finir… quand sa se finira…

_Ce qui veut dire c'est que tout le monde rentrer quand il sera en était de tenir debout. dit une voix derrière. J'ai entendu dire qu'Aerith venait… Je la retrouve avec toi je te tue compris !?

_Tseng… Toujours aussi aimable, c'est bon, j'aurais trop à faire pour aller dans la zone « non baiseur ».

Si on comparait le lycée du secteur 4 a une hiérarchie, Rufus était au sommet, de lui seul, sans aucune relation, Tseng et Reno, eux, étaient un cran plus bas, grâce à leurs « faits d'armes », deux ou trois choses qu'ils avaient accompli durant leur scolarité.

La popularité d'un élève se mesurait à ses relations avec les plus puissants. Aussi la popularité d'un frère au d'une sœur présent avant pouvait jouer beaucoup. Les conditions d'entrée, l'attitude, les liens, la famille, la richesse, le sexe, tout pouvaient compter pour être populaire. Les classes étaient si différentes qu'elles pouvaient être nommée. Ainsi on trouvait ; la haute, le méridien et le fond du panier. Il était drôle de voir les mouvements désespérés pour monter.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose dont les mecs de la Haute avaient peur ; leurs amis. Pour quelqu'un de normal, les mecs de la haute n'avaient un lien que dans le lycée, ils se ridiculisaient mutuellement, se protégeaient, se frappaient, personne ne comprenait pourquoi, et personne ne cherchait.

Aerith faisait partie de la classe Méridienne, elle ne s'était pas influée dans les agissements des autre, Bas ou Hauts, grâce à son amour pour Zack, membre de la Haute, elle avait eu sa place, et cela n'avait plus bougé.

Tout le monde au lycée voulait être de la Haute, ils avaient tous les droits, en dehors du règlement scolaire, ils avaient tout ceux dont ils pouvaient imaginer, pour un œil profane, ils avaient des liens parmi les Bas ils leurs rendaient des services. Pour un membre de la Haute, ils lui servaient, et il les jetait quand il n'en avait plus besoin.

Tout membre de la Haute qu'ils étaient, ils n'avaient donc pas de lien, à quelques exceptions près, ceux qui pensaient à autre chose qu'a eux, qui, quelquefois, réussissaient à être objectifs, n'aspiraient qu'a finir leurs année, et se barrer, en oubliant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il existait des personnes qui se battaient pour changer de classe, qui étaient a peu de choses près mentalement l'égal de la Haute mais, le dépaysement de la première année, les relations avec des mauvaises personnes, les débordements, pouvaient touts gâcher.

Elena en était le parfait exemple, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, sa sœur succomba en service, elle était membre de la Shinra. Ce poste lui assurait un avenir radieux en compagnie de la Haute mais, ses anciennes amies, encore des gosses et ses émotions fortes trop perceptibles avaient eu raison de sa place. Elle avait remonté, bien remonté, et était dans le Méridien, seulement, un faux pas d'un membre de la Haute a son égard avait tout gâché. Il y a trois mois, en pleine cour, elle discutait paisiblement avec Tseng lorsque celui-ci révéla son amour pour Aerith, un cas commun de triangle amoureux… Qui avait eu raison d'elle…

Elle était retournée avec ses pairs, Tseng avec les siens et ils ne s'étaient plus jamais parlés. Seulement voila, rien ne reste stable très longtemps…

_Tiens, sa se bastonne chez les filles. dit Reno à qui voulait l'entendre.

_C'est Elena. répondit Tseng. Elle essaie de larguer la fille qui la suit depuis trois ans. Ca va faire un mois que je les observe, Elena lui a déjà tout dit, mais cette fille est tellement idiote au point de tout prendre pour une blague.

Elena en avait plus qu'assez, elle voulait terminer en beauté, depuis des années, elle expiait sa haine envers la Haute, envers la Basse et annonçait en beauté son avenir.

_Ca va faire trois ans que tu me suis et que je te dis me lâcher t'as pas encore pigé abrutie ! Tu n'as pas d'autres potes à aller emmerder nan ? Il fallait que sa tombe sur moi ! Pourquoi toutes les tuiles c'est pour moi !?

Elle se releva, et s'adressa à tout le monde cette fois ça :

_Allez ! Rabaissez moi ! Si c'était un des cons de la Haute qui l'avait fait, vous seriez mort de rire ! Et la, pas de chance c'est moi ! Je partirais comme une conne mais je partirais sans rien sur le cœur !

Reno s'apprêta à répliquer, pour la remettre a sa place. C'était peut être injuste mais, si l' « équilibre » était rompu, tout le monde se battrait, et le désordre gagnerait tout le monde.

Les membres de la Haute veillaient depuis toujours à remettre les Bas et les Méridiens à leur place. Rufus avait mis Tseng et Reno au secret, ils s'étaient jurés de ne le dire qu'aux membres de la Haute de l'année suivante, pour que tout continue. Ce statu quo tenait ainsi depuis des années.

_Pas mal. dit Rufus qui c'était approché sans que personne ne le remarque. Tu finis en beauté. Comme tu vois tu as compris que j'allais te remettre la ta place.

A ces mots il la prit par la main, l'entraînant vers Reno et Tseng qui ne comprenaient plus rien à l'histoire.

_Bon allez, y'a plus rien a voir ! Dégagez ! Et embarquez ce machin avec vous ! hurla Reno a tout le monde, désignant la fille étendue par terre.

Rufus entraîna Elena derrière un bâtiment, à l'abri des regards.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_C'était joli à voir. On m'a demandé de te donner quelque chose.

Il avait changé, il n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus le membre de la Haute qui régissait le lycée comme bon lui semblait.

_Quoi ? dit Elena, emprunte de peur.

_Bravo pour ton entrée a la Shinra. fit-il en lui donnant une enveloppe. Ta première mission c'est ce soir, protéger les émissaires de Wutaï. Essaie d'être à la hauteur de ta sœur, elle s'est battue jusqu'à la mort…

Le soleil déclinait rapidement, le bal du lycée allait débuter, la réception en l'honneur des envoyés de Wutaï, l'Empereur et la princesse héritière seraient là. Tandis qu'à la fin, la fête du siècle aurait lieu, durant jusqu'au matin.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Avec ce chapitre, comme dit dans la préface, je décris l'atmosphère tout simplement... ^^

Ah, l'ambience des fêtes de fin d'année, qui a connu ça... Bah pas moi xD En tant que présidente du FSE, je déclare qu'a la fin de l'année, j'organiserait une putain de fête!!!

Argh! Des connes m'on grugée et ont donné une lettre a la CPE! Qund je leur en ai touché quelques mots, un type de la haute m'a dit "oh c'est vrai, va y avoir une fête!?"J'ai répondit "oui" un peu heureuse de paraître bien (moi de la basse a cause d'une qui me colle!? Jamais!... si en fait...)Et ce connard m'a répondu: "j'èspère que tu dégageras a la fête"

Cette phrase m'a dougoutée profondément et a mis en péril ma fic "les Eternels" car, Himéko, est directement inspirée d'une fille qui traine avec lui, tout simplement un sosie!

Dédicace au voyage de classe des troisièmes en angleterre, putains de groupes hein? ON m'a séparés des Bakas pour me mettre avec cette conne qui me colle depuis... Mais bon, Kevin m'a fait un flash, Ok tu est de la Haute, Ok tu est injuste mais tu est très courageux, eller sauver la prof d'espagnol sur l'autre rive xDDD

J'ai eu un bête de flash sur le coup, dans ce chapitre, Rufus parle longuement (enfin, pas vraiment) avec Elena, eh bah c'était ça, merci Kevin, je te dédicace ce chapitre que tu ne liras jamais...

C'est un peu long les dédicaces là... allez, byebye ^_^ (allez sur le forum de Nmfrter, on s'y fait très vite, et c'est super sympa!!!)


	4. Arrangement et Subaru

**_disclaimer_** : les persos de ffVII ne sont pas a moi et l'Empereur Dragon est a Stepen Sommers, réalisateur de la Momie (et de Van-Helsing je crois) Et la Subaru Impreza est a ses créateurs(putain j'en ai vu une en angleterre, meme moi qui m'y coonait pas je suis restée con...)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Matthieu, le plus grand fanatique de f1 que j'ai jamais rencontré ^_^ Alors ta fic ele avance? t'as vu le grand prix de Chine la dernière fois? doublé de Red Bull je crois nan? la prochaine fois, c'est Barain, enfin, un truc comme ça je sais plus...

Quoi? On a tous nos occupations du dimanche...

* * *

Les émissaires de Wutaï venaient d'arriver. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient vu les choses en grand, ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine. Deux personnes menaient le cortège, un homme, l'Empereur, reconnaissable à sa tenue noire brodée d'or, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés et au sabre qu'il portait à sa ceinture.

A ses côtés se tenait sa fille, elle lui ressemblait. Elle avait les cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon complexe dont il était impossible de discerner les contours, elle avait une magnifique robe de soie rouge, un Léviathan, dieu et emblème de Wutaï, était brodé en blanc dans le dos. Son maquillage de style purement Utayen, faisait ressortir ses yeux aussi noirs que du diamant. Elle regardait partout a la fois, selon les sources, elle avait 16 ans, l'âge ou l'on devait la marier, pour qu'elle puisse monter sur le trône sans encombres, son mari prenant le titre d'Empereur de Wutaï, a la mort de précédent. Tous les regards se tournaient vers elle et son père à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Les unités d'élites de Wutaï étaient là aussi, plusieurs personnes, le visage dissimulé sous un masque, avançaient entièrement vêtues de capes noires. Il y avait aussi plusieurs autres personnes, sûrement issues de la haute aristocratie utayenne.

Rufus qui regardait la scène de loin se dit que si il devait y avoir un attentat, ils seraient les premiers à réagir, dégainant des quantités innombrables d'armes de sous leurs vêtements. Ca lui rappelait une ancienne histoire, qu'on lui avait jadis racontée. Il ne se rappelait pas des détails mais c'était bien celle de l'Empereur Dragon… Sauf que maintenant, il n'y avait plus que deux empires, qui se narguaient mutuellement.

« Dans une semaine ça sera notre tour d'y aller, avec tout le Soldier… » pensa-t-il. Mais son regard fut attiré par la caisse de bouteilles de Saké placées sous une table. Et si il les amenait à la soirée ? Elles ne dureraient sans doute pas bien longtemps… Et quelques filles ne seraient pas de trop non plus…

_C'est toi Rufus Shinra ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit la fille de l'Empereur. Elle ne faisait pas ses 16 ans, elle était vraiment petite.

_Ca se pourrait. dit-il en se retournant. Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies ?

_Bah nan mais, comme moi je suis celle de Wutaï, toi t'ès l'héritier de la Shinra !

Ok, problème à l'horizon, si cette fille le retardait toute la soirée, il risquait de ne pas arriver a temps à sa soirée. Ne pas arriver a temps signifierait laisser le champ libre à Reno pour foutre un bordel monstrueux.

Il fit un signe discret à Elena qui était à l'autre bout de la salle, surveillant l'Empereur, lui indiquant que, si cela durait, elle interviendrait sans éveiller les soupçons.

Tandis que l'Utayenne parlait sans discontinuer, Rufus entame un énième verre de champagne, il pensa en dernier lieu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il abuse, la vodka de la soirée passerait mal sinon…

_A ce qu'il paraît, mon père a fait un accord de paix avec le tien. Marrant non ? Moi j'y crois pas, si sa se trouve, tu ne pourras pas venir la semaine prochaine parce que la trêve sera terminée… A ta place ça sera des bombardiers. dit-elle.

_Si l'accord de paix n'apporte pas d'argent a la Shinra, il recommencera a attaquer, plus il vendra d'armes et plus il construira de réacteurs mieux ça sera. Je suis désolé de te le dire mais, si Wutaï ne laisse pas construire un réacteur, la guerre continuera, jusqu'à la destruction ou la reddition forcée du pays entier.

_C'est drôle d'être acteurs de tout ça sans pour autant faire quelque chose nan ?

Elle avait du, comme lui, vivre toute sa vie dans l'éducation politique et le point de vue de son pays. C'était drôle de se demander ce qu'elle serait devenue si elle n'était pas l'héritière de Wutaï…

_Regarde, ils essaient de trouver un terrain d'entente. dit Rufus à la jeune fille.

Non loin de là, alors que leurs enfants nouaient un contact pour le moins calme, leurs pères parlaient politique autour d'un verre de saké.

_La semaine prochaine, j'attends votre venue. Nous vous montrerons toute la puissance de nos armées que nous aurons réunies.

_A ce que l'on dit, elles sont comparables a celles du légendaire Empereur Dragon. Dommage que je ne puisse voir ça.

_Pourquoi ça ?

_Je suis attendu à Junon pour affaire, je devrais donc rater cette cérémonie. Mais mon fils prendra ma place et ira à Wutaï pour représenter la Shinra. Il semble déjà bien s'entendre avec votre fille si j'en crois ce que je vois.

L'Empereur se retourna, il vit sa fille qui lui fit de grands signes.

_Il y a déjà un certains temps que je cherchais a lui trouver un bon parti pour assurer l'avenir.

A ces mots, le président de la Shinra commença à s'intéresser quelque peu à la conversation avec son homologue de Wutaï.

_Nous sommes donc dans la même situation…

Leurs regards convergèrent vers leurs héritiers respectifs, il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé un terrain d'entente stable.

De son côté, Rufus cherchait a tout pris un moyen de filer sans qu'on le repère, en effet, cela faisait dix minutes qu'Elena lui avait communiqué que l'heure de partir était passée. Non pas que Yuffie, dont il faisait de plus en plus connaissance, l'ennuyant, bien au contraire. Reno devait en être à l'orgie monstrueuse chez lui, il voulait a tout prix éviter le scandale avec les flics, qui venaient faire une ronde de temps à autre du côté des beaux quartiers.

_T'as un problème ? lui demanda Yuffie en entamant une part de gâteau.

_Je ne devrais déjà plus être là… Tant que j'y pense, sa te tente une soirée que j'ai organisée chez moi. Elle ressemble plus a notre pays que celle là.

_Ok ! Mais, comment partir sans attirer l'attention ?

Ils étaient décidément sur la même longueur d'ondes. Yuffie eut un éclair de génie en voyant la grosse poêle posée innocemment sur la table.

_J'ai un truc marrant a te montrer, regarde.

Elle fouilla dans les plis de son immense robe et en sortir un petit sac de fourrure blanche qu'elle posa dans la poêle.

_J'ai nommé cette technique « Hamster in the Wok ! »

Le petit sac s'anima, c'était en réalité un hamster qui courut, affolé par le bruit. Cherchant de toute part à fuir, il était arrêté par les bords du wok.

Elena s'approcha d'eux, curieuse de savoir la raison de leur fou rire. Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux quand elle vit la pauvre bête qui courait dans la poêle.

_J'èspère que tu vas pas la faire sortir parce que là, je te jure que je finis dans tes bras. Je crève de trouille là !

_Tu meurs de rire plutôt !

Un éclair de génie traversa Rufus qui prit le wok à la volée et le renversa. Heureusement, il était vide, il n'y avait que le hamster qui, enfin libre, décampait a travers toute la salle.

Elena hurla de terreur, plus paniquée qu'elle envers les rongeurs était dure à trouver, sa panique se transforma en désordre qui gagna tous les invités.

_Je le savais. dit Rufus en voyant les unités d'élite de Wutaï sortir des armes de toutes parts.

_Tu voulais une diversion non ? lui dit Yuffie qui courait déjà vers la sortie. Elle est où la fête qu'on se marre un peu !

Rufus et Elena n'eurent pas à se faire prier, ils embarquèrent la caisse de saké et fauchèrent aussi une voiture dans la cour.

Dans la pénombre, on ne distinguait rien, Rufus sortit une clé et alluma l'engin. La radio s'alluma aussi et du rock en sortit à une force à vous crever les tympans.

_Rassure moi, tu sais conduire ? demanda Elena alors Rufus était au volant.

_Ouais, j'ai passé mon permis y'a un mois… Elle te plaît ma caisse ?

Il démarra en trombe, faisant hurler de terreur les deux filles.

_Putain, les Subaru y'a pas a dire mais ça assure question vitesse ! rajouta-il en tournant une tête d'épingle et passa en vol plané au dessus d'un rond-point..

_C'est limité à 50 en ville j'te signaaaaaaale ! hurla Elena.

_Oh non merde ! C'est quoi ça !? hurla Yuffie en pointant quelque chose devant.

Rufus regarda, dans l'ombre, se dessinait une forme étrange.

_Ca c'est… Un pont pas terminé… dit-il le plus calmement du monde.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Freine bordel ! vociféra Elena, assise juste à côté de lui.

_Et la politesse alors ? Y'a pas de « s'il te plaît ? ». fit-il en accélérant encore plus.

_C'est pas le moment de prouver a Wutaï que t'ès le meilleur ! Pitié stop !!!

Trop tard, la voiture allait trop vite. Disons, aux alentours de 280 Km/h, si ce n'était plus.

_Kami-samaaaaaaaa !!! hurla Yuffie qui en perdait son vocabulaire lorsqu'ils sentaient l'absence de route sous les roues de la voiture.

_C'est un raccourci vous en faites pas ! dit Rufus qui tentait en vain de les convaincre que c'était sans danger.

Pendant quelques longues secondes, un silence de mort régnait, jusqu'au bruit mat de l'atterrissage.

Les filles pensaient que c'était terminé, jusqu'à ce que Rufus accélère encore, dépassant allégrement les 300Km/h.

_On arrive a destination les chochottes !

La voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés, baptême de l'air pour Yuffie et Elena, qui restèrent figée, trop terrifiées pour faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Mdr le coup du Wok, vous tapez "hamster in a Wok" dans la barre de recherche de youtube et vous crevez de rire, je sais c'est salaut envers le rongeur... Mais aucune bestiole n'a été maltraitée, enfin, j'en sais strictement rien ^_^

Euh, le coup du pont c'est que je me suis maté Taxi y'a pas longtemps, avec mes Allemands ptdrrrrrrrr xD


	5. Négligence

Je peine a l'annoncer cher lecteurs... Ce chapitre contient un petit lime juste avant la fin... Et ce qui est le plus horrible, c'est que j'ai pris un plaisir monstrueux (nan pas quand même mais un plaisir conséquent) a l'écrire.

Je pense qu'il apporte une touche de difdférence a cette fic, le fait qu'elle se démarque des autres, ce n'est rien vous en faites mais, le rating rest T quand même =)

* * *

Rien qu'à entendre le bruit de l'intérieur était mauvais signe. Une vague inquiétude s'empara de Rufus lorsque Reno vont lui ouvrire en souriant.

_Sympa que tu sois venu, la citerne de bière est au f… Oh salut, ça va? Vous en avez mis du temps!

_T'as dit citerne de bière ou je rêve!

_Oups!

Reno avait bel et bien fait comme chez lui. La fête battait son plein et les dizaines de verres sur les tables en témoignaient.

_Oh, tu m'as ramené un cadeau! Dit Reno en s'emparant avidement du pack de saké. Mais fallait pas voyons! Oh, et c'est qui la gosse?

Rufus prit Reno par le col et l'emmena à l'écart de tout le monde.

_La gosse c'est la princesse héritière de Wutaï! Tu lui fait quelque chose et tu est mort compris ?

_Euh, ouais…

Rufus continua son inspection comme si de rien était. Mine de rien, Reno avait fait du bon travail et la fontaine était intacte. Aucune lesbienne à l'horizon, pas de flics, tout était pour le mieux. Il s'attarda également sur Tifa et quelques autres qui tentaient de faire un concours de "qui buvait le maximum d'alcool sans tomber raide"

Arrivé dans le jardin, il s'attarda sur Zack qui avait un ballon de rugby à la main. Il tentait de l'envoyer à Cloud, un élève assez effacé du lycée, auquel il disait d'aller toujours plus loin.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Rufus à Zack qui conseillait a Cloud d'aller encore un peu plus loin.

_Pêche à la raie! dit ce dernier en envoyant le ballon sur Cloud qui réa territ au milieu d'un groupe de filles.

_Et elles mordent c'est un succès!

Cloud revint, en compagnie de cinq filles aux formes avantageuses.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Aerith et une jeune fille blonde plus âgée, qui se trouvait être la sœur d'Elena; Noa parlaient tranquillement.

_Alors, tu vas vraiment conclure ce soir? demanda cette dernière, une énième bouteille de whisky a la main.

_Bein, je pense oui. lui répondit Aerith. goûtant avec appréhension de sa bière.

_Ecoutes-moi bien, si tu penses tu es foutue. J'ai une question pour toi.

_Vas-y.

_As-tu déjà joui avec quelqu'un.

Aerith recracha toute la bière qu'elle avait réussi à ingurgiter et piqua un fard énorme.

_Quoi? Je crois oui, une fois…

_Tu crois? Alors non. Ecoute, si tu n'es pas prête, ne le fais pas, tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Reno s'approcha alors des deux amies.

_Noa! Aerith! Je vous garde pour la fin de soirée, rappelez-vous en!

Un hurlement, non, deux, retentirent de l'étage supérieur. Deux garçons en descendirent (non, plutôt sautèrent la rambarde des escaliers) poursuivis par Rufus qui leur avait lancé une bouteille de vodka à la tête.

_Le prochain qui touche à Yuffie j'lui éclate la gueule c'est clair!?

Les deux infortunés voyeurs s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes dans la rue en hurlant de terreur.

Yuffie était étalée sur un lit, complètement bourrée, Rufus se demandait si elle allait décuver pour le lendemain, histoire de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé…

_Gnaaaaaaah… meugla-t-elle en se retournant sur le dos.

_Putain, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas l'amener.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre a clef et se laissa tomber sur le lit a côté de Yuffie. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que la jeune fille. Posant les yeux sur les deux bouteilles de saké, il s'injuria lui-même.

_Tu veux dormir avec moi? lui demanda Yuffie.

Rufus ignora la remarque, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait. Il s'apprêta a se relever et a laisser la princesse seule, mais celle-ci le retint.

_Restes avec moi stpelaît… J'ai peur toute seule… dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux de chiot affamé.

_Putain de… fit-il alors qu'elle le tira assez fort pour qu'il tombe a côté d'elle.

La musique était forte a l'étage du dessous. Reno passa dans le couloir séparant le salon de la cuisine et plaqua ses mains sur les fesses d'une fille, resserrant sa poigne puis poursuivant son chemin:

_Oups! dit-il en rigolant.

Il se dirigea vers Sephiroth, toujours sobre malgré la demi bouteille de saké qu'il tenait à la main.

_Salut Sephy! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Rufus par hasard? Y'a une ou deux filles bien chaudes que j'aimerais lui présenter!

_Vu son état quand je l'ai vu, il doit être dans le coma maintenant. répondit l'argenté en buvant encore un peu le contenu de la bouteille. Tu le remercieras pour le saké en tout cas.

Reno poursuivit sa recherche en maugréant.

_Putain mais il est où merde!

Dans la chambre, plus personne ne parlait, Rufus ne protestait plus quant aux avances sulfureuses de la jeune et jolie princesse utayenne. Il était couché à côté d'elle.

Lentement, Yuffie prit sa main et la porta dans son dos, elle l'amena à défaire le corsage de sa robe.

Rufus se demanda combien de saké elle avait bien pu boire. Lui aussi en passant, il ne se souvenait déjà plus dire rien. Elle n'avait que seize ans merde!

Il obtempéra quand même, le haut de la robe tomba bientôt, elle continua à guider sa main vers d'autres endroits, bien moins innocents. IL se rendit compte quand elle commença a son tour à enlever ses vêtements.

_Cette fois nan! Arrête! Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu fais!

Elle sourit, prit une bouteille de saké, l'ouvrit et la donna à Rufus. Il tenta de la repousser mais Yuffie lui fourra dans la bouche, lui faisant presque tout avaler d'un trait.

Tandis qu'il se sentait partir de plus en plus vers le sommeil, Yuffie l'embrassa en lui murmurant deux ou trois choses en utayen.

_Ai shiteru. lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

_Nan… arrêtes… fais pas… ça… dit-il tandis que Yuffie s'approchait de commettre un interdit irréparable.

Personne ne sut dire ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque Yuffie éteignit la lumière. Dehors, Reno avait oublié sa recherche, s'adonnant avec plaisir au kilomètre à poil organisé par lui-même et quelque autres.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Le soleil entra par les fenêtres restées ouvertes. Rufus se réveilla avec un mal de tête énorme. Il se rappelait à peine de ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

La jeune fille endormie, complètement nue, à ses côtés tandis qu'il l'était aussi, le remit immédiatement à la page.

Il se leva immédiatement en se rendant compte de son erreur.

_Oh putain! Merde je n'ai pas fait ça avec… Une gamine…

* * *

...commentaires de l'auteur...

Bah, c'est rien quoi ^_^

un petit mot de ma coéquipère, Asuna! (alias Manon xD)

Que la bakaforce soit avec vous! MARMOTTE POWEEEEER!!!! (n'est-ce pas Tsukiyo ^_^)

* * *

see you at the next chapter!!!

P.S: oh mean, j'ai casé le kilomètre a poil!


	6. Tout s'accélère

Reno était dans une chambre, il ne savait plus vraiment laquelle d'ailleurs mais la compagnie agréable de trois filles lui rappelait des souvenirs.

_RENO !!!!!! hurla une voix que le nommé ne voulait pas du tout entendre.

Il se tourna lentement dans son lit et entrouvrit les yeux assez rapidement pour qu'il sache que Rufus le tenait par les cheveux.

_Aïe… dit-il sans rien sentir. Keskya ?

_Bouge-toi, il faut virer tout l'monde en vitesse !

_Gné ? Pourquoi ?

_T'as envie de finir tes jours en taule oui ou merde ! Si mon vieux rapplique ? T'y avais pensé à ça avant de faire ton kilomètre à poil pauvre con !

Reno sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Rufus en profita pour aller chercher un seau d'eau dans une salle de bain proche et lui jeter à la tête.

Les trois filles, réveillées en sursaut coururent dans tous les sens avant de sortir en récupérant à la volée leurs affaires.

_Bon dépêche ! hurla Rufus à Reno qui venait de se recoucher.

_Mhhhh, appelle Seph' il t'aidera lui… Il n'était pas aussi bourré qu'moi hier…

_Un de ces jours tu verras !

_Ouais c'est ça… Bonne nuit…

Rufus sauta par-dessus la rambarde des escaliers et alla dans la cuisine.

_Oh putain… dit-il a la vue du ce qui semblait être la cuisine. ALLEZ BARREZ-VOUS !!!

Les quelques personnes présentes bougèrent a peine. Sur la table, Rufus aperçut la caisse de saké. Vide.

Il secoua Zack qui était étalé de tout son long sur la table et le prit par le col.

_Oh putain qu'est-ce tu veux ?

_Réveille les autres et cassez-vous avant que mon vieux débarque, si l'Empereur se ramène aussi pour choper sa fille et qu'il voit le bordel ici on finira en taule le restant de nos jours!

Zack sembla comprendre et se leva. Il alla secouer Cloud qui avait une fille dans les bras. Il se réveilla en la lâchant sans rien comprendre. Zack le mit au courant et il étouffa un cri. Rien que le mot « taule » le terrifiait.

Rufus lui, chargea du salon, Sephiroth y était. Sobre, comme à son habitude.

_Reno te cherchait hier…

_On s'en fout ! Fait dégager tout le monde en vitesse !

Sephiroth soupira. Rufus sentait venir les sermons qu'il lui destinait.

_D'habitude tu gères tout dans le calme. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Le sermon ne vient pas, où plutôt sous une nouvelle forme.

_Non… rien. Si t'attends que je culpabilise tu vas attendre longtemps ! Je regrette rien figure toi !

_Tu n'en a pas l'air en tous cas… Essaies de ne plus faire de conneries maintenant. Tu risquerais de perdre ta place à la Shinra.

Rufus alla s'étendre sur le canapé, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Sephiroth alla s'asseoir aussi.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? dit-il simplement.

_La princesse de Wutaï est ici... Elle était bourrée hier et…

Les yeux de Sephiroth se fermèrent et il souffla.

_Putain… Me dit pas que tu… hein ? Je te savais tête en l'air mais là…

Sa colère sembla se changer en exaspération. Il se comportait plus comme un frère que comme un ami. Ils devaient se connaître depuis des années au moins, mais maintenant, tout allait sûrement changer…

_Justement j'en sais rien ! Je me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait hier !

Sephiroth se releva et demanda ou était la princesse.

_En train de dormir… Elle était complètement ivre morte hier soir.

_Bon, mieux vaut que tu restes là, avec tout le saké qui tu as bu hier soir je ne sais pas si tu réussiras à rester éveil… Ok, à croire que tu le fais exprès…

Il souffla de dépit en voyant Rufus qui dormait à poings fermés sur le divan, comme si il y était depuis plusieurs heures.

Sephiroth se demanda comment il allait pouvoir se démerder seul. Dingue de l'honneur comme il était, il n'accepterait pas l'aide du premier venu.

Il se leva et monta à l'étage. Il trouva Yuffie endormie, qui ronflait, étalée, nue sur le ventre.

Sephiroth s'en ficha quand il la secoua afin de la réveiller.

_Gnééééé? Nandayo? fit-elle en se levant brutalement.

_Il est temps de partir. dit placidement Sephiroth. Ce que tu as fait hier doit absolument rester secret, il en va de la paix mondiale désormais.

La jeune fille regarda le général avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle se regarda et vit qu'elle était… En parfaite tenue d'Eve…

_Euh… Tu pourrais m'aider à remettre ma robe? A me recoiffer et me remaquiller aussi. Steuplaîîîît!

_La robe, ok, mais je ne suis pas coiffeur moi. Fallait réfléchir avant la saké ma petite.

Sephiroth vit les six bouteilles de saké entièrement vide. Mais comment diables avaient-ils pu boire tout ça!?

Après avoir correctement remis le corsage de la princesse en place, entreprise ô combien difficile, Sephiroth la conduisit jusqu'à la Subaru, qui était toujours dans l'allée.

_Ah non! Pas encore! protesta Yuffie alors qu'elle vit Sephiroth lui faire une révérence moqueuse pour l'inviter à y monter.

_Et si, il n'y a que cette voiture qui soit capable de faire plus de 300 Km/h. Elle est lourde mais rapide.

_Lourde!? On a volé hier, au dessus d'un pont en construction!

Sephiroth la regarda, surpris.

_Le pont en construction? dit-il. Et merde… Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça… continua-t-il un ton plus bas. C'était risqué…

_Je lui causes plus jamais à lui!

Sephiroth fit monter la jeune fille. Il démarra et évita de porter ses yeux sur le compteur qui ne demandait qu'a décoller. Il fonça quand même jusqu'a 180 dans une ligne droite, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les cris perçants de Yuffie.

Arrivé a la plaque supérieure de Midgar, il tourna rapidement les rues et vit une autre voiture que les suivait de près.

_C'est qui eux?

_Je lui avais aussi dit: plus de courses de tunning, mais évidemment il ne m'écoute jamais merde!

La voiture qui était la plus proche, car évidemment, il y en avait plusieurs, les dépassa par la droite. C'était une voiture noire, un modèle rare sûrement.

_C'est quoi des courses de tunning? demanda Yuffie précipitamment.

Sephiroth donna un grand coup sur l'accélérateur. Le compteur monta à 230.

_Ce sont des courses qui se passent la nuit, des personnes parient d'énormes sommes sur qui gagnera, les parieurs comme les conducteurs ont des liens très serrés avec la Mafia et les Triades Utayennes.

Plusieurs voitures, toutes noires, vinrent en accélérant. Sephiroth jura indiscrètement et demanda à Yuffie d'attraper son PHS. La jeune fille s'exécuta et demanda qui appeler.

_Sephiroth le prit et, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait, composa un numéro.

_Je croyais que tu avais arrêté tes conneries avec la Mafia! Tu grandirais un jour!? Merde alors! A cause de toi Yuffie a risqué sa peau deux fois!

Sephiroth maugréa ainsi plusieurs secondes. Yuffie se fit toute petite. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait durant toute sa vie. Elle venait ainsi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui était sûrement son exact opposé.

_J'espère oui que tu vas venir! Je suis peut-être un Soldier de 1ère classe mais c'est toi qui a trafiqué cette bagnole!

Yuffie regarda à travers les vitres teintées de la Subaru, deux, non trois, puis quatre voitures boostées les poursuivaient.

_Sephy, on va faire quoi!?

_J'en sais rien, pour le moment, gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que Rufus arrive!

_Et comment il va arriver!? On roule a 250 a l'heure et poursuivis par une bande de mafiosos complètement tarés!

_Oui, mais, il trouve toujours une solution quelque soit la situation. C'est bien le moment de… Lui faire confiance.

* * *

...commentaires de l'auteur...

Bon bah, l'action commence on va dire =)

Les mafioso, ils ne manquait que ça xD J'adore tout ce qui est courses nocturnes de tunning moi =)

J'ai rien d'autre a dire sinon que je dédie ce chapitre a Nighthawk-59 =) Merci de tes idées, musiques, conseils, et surnoms!


	7. Coordination

Sephiroth gardait son calme. Inutile d'affoler Yuffie qui était actuellement en train de labourer le cuir des sièges avec ses ongles.

_Mais comment il compte faiiiiiiiiire ? On va finir par y passer!

Sephiroth tourna à un angle, il voyait clairement la tour qui se détachait dans la fin de matinée sans aucun nuage qui avait étée annoncée. Mais sur Midgar, il y avait toujours des nuages, cachant le ciel.

_Calme-toi. dit Sephiroth à la jeune princesse en attrapant le téléphone portable qu'elle tenait avant qu'elle ne le brise sans y faire attention.

Sans regarder l'écran de l'appareil, il composa un numéro et attendit.

_Il doit être parti. C'est bon, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps à tenir.

_Sephiroth !

_Oui quoi ? Restes à ta place ne bouge pas !

_Y'a une mitraillette qui me regardes droit dans les yeux !

_Oh putain ! J'vais le tuer celui là !

Sephiroth accéléra brutalement, Yuffie devint étrangement pâle. Pourvu qu'elle n'avait pas ce que Sephiroth pensait.

_Euh, Sephy ?

_Appelles-moi Général !

_J'ai le mal des transports, tu le savais ?

Sephiroth ne tint pas compte de la remarque de la jeune fille. Il s'engagea dans une petite rue pleine de nids-de-poule.

_Je vais tenter de les semer !

Il sortit de la rue à vive allure. Le gros des mafieux ne les avait pas suivis, il n'en restait que deux sur les six qui avaient engagé la poursuite.

Le portable de Sephiroth sonna, il décrocha et s'énerva de nouveau.

_Alors, tu l'as trouvée ta solution !?

Il écouta silencieusement et raccrocha sans un merci. IL regarda alors le volant et vit deux boutons derrière lui. Il recommanda à Yuffie de fermer les yeux et de bloquer sa respiration lorsqu'il enclencha le premier

Un léger bruit de liquide coulant dans un tuyau se fit entendre malgré le bruit du moteur qui, quelques instants plus tard augmenta brutalement.

_Putain mais c'est quoi ce… maugréa Sephiroth alors que le compteur de l'engin dépassait les 350Km/h.

Yuffie hurla quelque chose qui ressemblait à un dialecte des bas quartiers de Wutaï. Sephiroth regarda la route qui défilait à grande vitesse devant ses yeux et serra le volant en le braquant a droite, faisant décoller la voiture sur le côté gauche. Il regarda Yuffie qui fermait les yeux en priant et chercha un moyen de rejoindre la tour le plus rapidement possible.

La voiture décéléra lentement. Yuffie demanda ce que c'était. Sephiroth murmura quelques injures et répondit simplement ;

_De la nitro. Utilisée a bon escient lors des courses elle booste le moteur mais elle peut le faire exploser si surcharge.

_Regarde devant !!! hurla Yuffie en désignant la route.

Sephiroth regarda devant et écarquilla les yeux.

_Sale petit con… murmura-t-il en voyant un pan de la route se lever devant eux.

Yuffie se ratatina sur place tandis que Sephiroth ferma les yeux. Il lui restait deux charge de nitro, mais si il les utilisait… Il ne pourrait poursuivre la route…

Il déchargea toute la nitro qu'il lui restait et la voiture redoubla littéralement de vitesse.

_La voila son idée à ce crétin ! hurla Sephiroth alors que la Subaru passait le pont et réaterrissait lourdement dans un bruit sourd.

_C'était quoi ça !? demanda Yuffie.

_Le pare-choc à dû lâcher… Saloperies de fabrication étrangère…

La plaisanterie avait pour but de faire rire Yuffie et de la déstresser un peu mais, la jeune Utayenne tremblait toujours autant.

Un système GPS s'activa sur le tableau de bord de la voiture. Un chemin s'y traça, indiquant de passer par…

_La voie ferrée ? tonna Sephiroth. Il va y avoir un meurtre ce soir je te jure !

La voie ferrée était le seul moyen de rejoindre la plaque de la Tour, la plus élevée de Midgar. Elle serpentait autour du pilier de maintien central et était uniquement réservée au transport ferroviaire, a ceci près que certains conducteurs s'y aventuraient la nuit ou le trafic était moins intense.

_Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin ? demanda Yuffie, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

_Non… Bon, accroches-toi on y va !

Sephiroth donna un coup d'accélérateur brutal et s'engagea vers ladite piste ferroviaire. Elle était bel et bien souvent empruntée, car une carcasse fumante fut de justesse évitée par Sephiroth qui tourna juste à temps.

Ils avaient semé les yakuzas et les mafieux, mais ils allaient droit vers le président et l'empereur… Le pire était à venir…

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Mhh, désolée de ce chapitre super pourri ^^ L'inspiration pour ce genre de choses...

Mon ex a passé a ma soeur Fast and Furious 2, alors je regarde aussi, pas mal pas mal =)

Aussi, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas a proposer, juste comme ça =) Parce que j'aime bien être à votre convenance ^_^


End file.
